This section is intended to provide a background or context to the invention that is recited in the claims. The description herein may include concepts that could be pursued, but are not necessarily ones that have been previously conceived, implemented or described. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated herein, what is described in this section is not prior art to the description and claims in this application and is not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Cognitive radio is a technique for wireless communication in which either a network or a wireless node changes its transmission or reception parameters to communicate while avoiding interference with licensed and/or unlicensed users. The changes in parameters are based on active monitoring of the radio environment, such as the radio frequency spectrum, user behavior and the state of the wireless network.
One publication of interest is: Joni Pajarinen, Jaakko Peltonen, Mikko A. Uusitalo, and Ari Hottinen, Latent state models of primary user behavior for opportunistic spectrum access, In Proceedings of IEEE International Symposium on Personal, Indoor and Mobile Radio Communications, Tokyo, Japan, September 2009. The authors state that as there is a limited amount of radio spectrum, more efficient use of the spectrum is important to avoid congestion. Congestion is partly due to rigid resource allocation in many wireless systems. Cognitive radio systems aim to increase spectrum efficiency by opportunistic spectrum use: they adapt to the radio environment and learn to exploit underutilized radio channels for their own communication while protecting primary users (existing devices on the channels).
Satellite navigation systems, which are available in so-called smartphones, are well-known applications which can be used to calculate routes and schedules for a mobile user. Based on such information the future location of such a smartphone device can be predicted in an accurate and reliable manner.